


Random ficlet #7

by Marcia Elena (marciaelena)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Post-Colonization (X-Files)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciaelena/pseuds/Marcia%20Elena
Summary: Sequel todream: asleep





	Random ficlet #7

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "random pairings and prompts" meme, November 2009. The prompt was _horror_.

They hold him trapped in a glass cocoon, kept alive by drugs and needles, high above the feeding pits where he can see it all. Closing his eyes doesn't help, because They send the images directly into his brain then, and somehow that's worse, sharper, louder, the screams amplified and the smells settling on the back of his tongue, blood and vomit and excrement, entrails and terror and other things he cannot name. 

It's his punishment, They said. His prize for being who he is, Fox William Mulder, leader of the human resistance. The resistance that's still out there, still fighting, but They promise him worse fates for his friends when they're caught, more elaborate tortures for Scully, for Alex, and Mulder wants to cry but he can't, because They've taken that away from him. When the screams stop (for now), when what's left of the bodies lies silent and wet on the ground, They allow him to sleep. But there's no respite for him even in his dreams. All around him (inside him) there's only the dead green sky.


End file.
